


The Newest Dawn

by executiverebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executiverebels/pseuds/executiverebels
Summary: Hera and Kanan share a simple moment after the Battle of Endor.





	The Newest Dawn

The grass was soft underneath Kanan’s bare feet, the sun was setting over Lothal, a cool evening breeze surrounding him. The kids were sprawled out a few feet away from them, their light a bright welcoming beacon in the force. He could hear Zeb’s music, and could feel Ezra trying to connect with the nearby Lothcats, Hera informed him also that Sabine was putting flowers in both boy’s hair. 

They were laughing and joking about something Kanan couldn’t hear, but the sound was music to his ears.  
In his arms, was Hera, one of her hands was intertwined with his, her head resting on his chest. She was as beautiful as ever, sure he couldn’t see her, but he knew she was, and now, her light was brighter than it ever had been, so bright that he was sure if he wasn’t already, it would blind him.

“We won,” Kanan whispered to her, she looked up at him.

“We haven’t won yet, there is still work to be done,” Hera told him seriously, but the words were followed quickly by a huge grin.

“Well close enough,” Kanan smirked, she rolled her eyes and returned her head to his chest. Kanan wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky. He had made it out of this war with only the loss of his sight. Many good men had given their lives for the cost, a fact that he wasn’t, couldn’t, overlook, but he was eternally grateful that he had made it out of the war with his family. They were all changed, different, for better or worse, but they were still there, and they were still his.

“Kanan,” Hera said softly, not moving her head.

“Yes dear?” He responded coyly.

She lifted her head up at that. He could feel her eyes on him, searching, though for what he did not know, “Kanan, I love you,” she said, almost nervously, like she was afraid he wouldn’t return the sentiment, though he had proven his own feelings time and time again.

“I love you too, Hera,” he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

As the night dragged on the children eventually fell asleep in a pile, Kanan couldn’t see it of course, but Hera had assured him that it was hilarious and adorable. Kanan dozed off a time or two through the night, but Hera had been awake all night just staring up at the stars. He tried to stay up as much as possible to keep her company, though she didn’t really seem to mind whether he was awake or asleep. It wasn’t until the sun started to peak over the horizon, that Hera really felt like talking.

“Did you get any sleep?” Kanan asked, it had been his longest nap of the night, and had awoken to much more warmth on his face then the last time he had awoken. He cursed himself for sleeping so long.

“No, too much to think about to sleep,” Hera responded alertly, he didn’t know how she did it, she could run at peak condition with little to no food, sleep, or water. She was truly a superhero, and he was grateful she was his.

“You have to sleep eventually,” He told her pulling himself up into a sitting position beside her.

“I do sleep,” Hera said resting her head on his shoulder.

“The kids still asleep?”

“Haven’t made a peep.”

They sat that way in comfortable silence for a moment, Hera watching the sunrise, while Kanan felt content feeling her watch it, her force signature so bright it could have made two Hera’s. That was when he realized that it was too bright, like there was almost another Hera. “Hera?” he asked.

“Yes, love?”

“Are you okay? You feel abnormally bright,” He remarked.

“It’s just because I am happy,” She said, the words seemed normal enough, but there was something off about her voice.

“Spill,” He told her, she let out a huge sigh in return.

“You know how that night before the last battle….” She let the sentence hang in the air.

“Of course.”

“Well, I hadn’t been really worried about anything happening since it wasn’t in the plan to happen, but it appears we should have been a little more careful that night,” She told him, her voice a mixture of hope, happiness, and stress.

“You mean?” He asked, not wanting to say the words, not wanting to get his hopes up about what they would mean for him, for their future. 

“Uh-huh,” She said and all at once those two little syllables had changed everything, for him, for her, for their family.

He quickly grabbed Hera by the wrist and rolled them over so he was on top of her, kissing her, trying to impress all of the happiness and joy that he felt into the kiss, he could feel her smile against his lips as they finally pulled away, but it faded quickly. “Kanan what are we going to do? Is this really the best time?” she asked worry filling her voice.

“The war is all but over, a baby is the perfect way to bring in the New Republic, don’tcha think?” He said with a huge smile. He heard a small laugh from her, and rested his forehead against hers, “Either way, I think we will be fine. We can do anything as long as we do it together.”

“But the Rebellion, its going to need my help in the final stages,” Hera argued. 

“You will be a help to the Rebellion, commanding from base, and aiding in the remaining relief efforts as needed,” Kanan told her. He knew it would be hard to restrict her to that, and usually he wouldn’t dream of it, but if he could keep her out of immediate danger for the next nine months he was going to do it. 

Hera was quiet for a moment, obviously not in love with what Kanan had said, but finally said, “Okay, I think I can do that. Let’s do it.” 

At those words Kanan leaned down to kiss her one more time before rolling over beside her, Hera immediately cuddling up to him, “Looks like this is going to be a new dawn for us, in more ways than one,” he chuckled feeling the early morning sun on his face. 

“Looks like it,” Hera said back, her force presence as bright as it had been earlier, and now with his new knowledge he could, barely, discern the difference between her presence and the new presence inside of her.


End file.
